real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alt-Right
The Alternative Right (or Alt-Right for short) is a loosely connected band of hate groups in the United States. The Alt-Right is the Republican Party's version of Antifa, as many members of the alt-Right lean to the hard right of the political spectrum. This group has earned hate from both Democrats and Republicans alike for their violent tactics and promotion of Nazism, anti-semitism, Islamophobia, white supremacy, homophobia, misogyny, and other bigoted beliefs History The Alt-Right had played a substantial role in the 2016 presidential election by supporting then-candidate Donald Trump, who then disallows the movement. They played a role in the Unite the Right rally in which caused a member to ram his car into several counter-protestors causing the death of Heather Heyer. They tried to have an anniversary rally in Washington D.C. thought due to the massive backlash and extreme low turnout rate it was called off. Several members have been a target of influence in racially-motivated mass shootings like the Pittsburgh synagogue shooting, Christchurch mosque shootings, and the El Paso Walmart shooting. All 3 are considered hate crimes. During the 2018 midterm elections, several members attempted to run for office, but most of them failed to get enough votes to win. Trivia * Despite rejecting the group, President Donald Trump has at times, made statements that the members have praised and had several members work in his administration. * Many members of the Alt-Right have frequently praised Russian President Vladimir Putin and other far-right figures around the world, including Brazilian President Jair Bolsonaro, and Hungarian Prime Minister Viktor Orbán. They have also frequently defended Syrian President Bashar al-Assad and Saudi Crown Prince Mohammad bin Salman. * Many members of the Alt-Right have also frequently praised historical dictators like Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini, Francisco Franco, Augusto Pinochet, Slobodan Milošević, Muammar Gaddafi, and Robert Mugabe. * The Alt-Right also has an intense hatred for the Democratic Party and the European Union. * Many members tend to celebrate or make conspiracy theories about mass shootings and other heinous crimes such as The Holocaust, The Assassination of John F. Kennedy, The Bosnian War, The September 11 attacks, and School Shootings. Notable Alt-Right Villains Individuals * Andrew Anglin * Richard Spencer * Don Black * Gavin McInnes * Arthur J. Jones * Steve Bannon * David Duke * Jared Taylor * Tommy Robinson * Dylann Roof * Nikolas Cruz * John Russell Houser * Devin Patrick Kelley * Brenton Tarrant * Alexandre Bissonnette * Cesar Sayoc * Tom Metzger * Bryan Isaack Clyde * Willis Carto * James Alex Fields Jr. * Robert Bowers * Wade Michael Page * Thomas Robb * Samuel Woodward * Jason Kessler * Edgar Maddison Welch * Jacob Wohl * Anders Behring Breivik * Jack Renshaw * Leo Felton * Michael Hill * Theodore Beale * Matthew Heimbach * Paul Ramsay * Milo Yiannopoulos * Sebastian Gorka * Pat Buchanan * Paul Nehlen * Christopher Hasson * John T. Earnest * Steve King * Craig Cobb * Patrick Crusius * Jeremy Joseph Christian Organizations and websites * Breitbart News * American Nazi Party * Proud Boys * National Policy Institute * White Aryan Resistance * Hammerskins * Rise Above Movement * League of the South * Antipodean Resistance * True Blue Crew * Stormfront * Ku Klux Klan * English Defense League * Washington Summit Publishers * National Action * Council of Conservative Citizens * Atomwaffen Division * BNP * Jew Watch * The Daily Stormer * Smoloko News * Golden Dawn * National Socialist Movement * Traditionalist Worker Party Videos Category:Hate groups Category:Modern Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Propagandist Category:Brainwasher Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misogynists Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vocal Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Delusional Category:Thugs Category:Extremists Category:Important Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Dark Priest Category:Dark Messiah Category:Tricksters Category:Hypocrites Category:Organizations Category:Mongers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Provoker Category:Heretics Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Jingoists Category:Paranoid Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:KKK Members Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Anti-Religious Category:Totalitarians Category:Anarchist Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cults Category:Oppressors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Category:Pimps Category:Vengeful Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer Category:Torturer Category:Assassins Category:Mass Murderers Category:Bully Category:Vandals Category:Arsonist Category:Satanism Category:Psychopath Category:Karma Houdini Category:Control Freaks Category:Racists Category:Social Darwinist Category:Political Category:Incriminator Category:Iconoclasts Category:Internet Memes Category:Genocidal Category:Jerks Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters Category:Islamophobes